


Długa droga do domu

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, lea przed czaardanem, piszę bo chcę, podróż
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Podróż. Lea Kameney przed dołączeniem do czaardanu.





	Długa droga do domu

Ziemia brudzi palce, mokra po deszczu ale to nic, najważniejsze, że nie słychać żadnego stukotu kopyt, odgłosów stóp, cisza ciągnie się na wiele, wiele mil. Nie będzie płomieni liżących dach stodoły i Se-Kohlandczyków u ich bram a może, może dzisiejszy dzień będzie ostatnim dniem oczekiwania na jego powrót.

Nie zawsze są to Jeźdźcy Burzy- myśli Lea i uśmiecha się radośnie do wspomnienia choć jest ono też trochę gorzkie bo dowiedziała się co myślą inni o uzdolnionych tak jak ona. 

Dziewczynka dobrze pamięta moment gdy to wszystko się zaczęło, gdy zaczęła słyszeć co mówi ziemia. Małe Stepy leżą daleko, daleko na wschodzie blisko wrzącej granicy. Grała z dzieciakami z sąsiedniej farmy w kółko i krzyżyk, kiełbaski się piekły, dorośli rozmawiali. Lea słuchała tych rozmów jednym uchem, bardziej skupiona na zabawie, zadowolona. Wygrywała i gdy dotknęła palcem ziemi by narysować krzyżyk usłyszała bieg wielu koni zmierzających w ich stronę. Gdy podniosła dłoń nastała błoga cisza. Przegrała tę partię. Jednak spokój nie potrwał długo, przez drogę przy ich farmie przejechał oddział z Laskolnykiem na czele, głośny i liczny. Konie gnały jak burza na wschód by tworzyć historię opowiadaną potem długie, długie lata bo przecież przynieśli pokój. 

-Jadą rozmawiać z Wozakami zgromadzonymi przy wschodniej granicy, tymi, którzy przetrwali pościg a'keerów. Niedobitkami. 

-Na Laal! Czy będą z nimi walczyć?

-Nie, ale negocjować warunki osiedlenia tak, to przecież ziemia Meekhanu. 

-Wozy nie utworzą trudnej do zdobycia formacji, a'keery zbytnio ich osłabiły. Nie odmówią nieważne co Laskolnyk powie. 

-Myślisz, że pognają ich z powrotem na równiny? 

Lea nie słuchała zaniepokojonych głosów rodziców i sąsiadów. Wspominała inną rozmowę stoczoną tego popołudnia, tą, która powiedziała jej, że lepiej milczeć i udawać, że się nie słyszy dalej dzięki ziemi. 

-Nieaspetowana magia rozszarpie tego kto ją używa i wszystkich wokół. Dobrze, że Szczury robią z nią porządek-usłyszała a jeśli mała Lea czegoś się bała to właśnie Szczurów.

-Nie da się jej oswoić, to siła groźna jak dzikie zwierzę. 

-Przekleństwo Laal. 

Szczury budziły jej strach. Opowieści o ich metodach i plotki zrobiły swoje. Milczała i teraz i wtedy. Lea wyciera palce o trawę, nikt nie wie, że słucha i wiedzieć nie powinien. Wraca do domu, gdzie nad miską zupy czekają wraz z matką aż wróci ojciec bo może to będzie dzisiaj a jego nie ma, znowu nie ma. Lea radośnie paple o braku wrogów, spokoju, żniwach w tym roku i że zima ponoć ma być lekka, więc przetrwają mimo, że tak niewiele im zostało. Matka tylko zaciska pięści.

-Powinnyśmy zabrać konie i wyruszyć na stepy-mówi tak jakby to było oczywiste i właściwe i może rzeczywiście takie jest. 

-Jedźmy. Czekanie mu nie pomoże-stwierdza mimo,że lęka się porzucenia domu i długiej drogi. 

Lea nie opiera się, ziemia milczy ale wschodnia granica jest niestabilna i mogą się same nie obronić, lepiej iść. Ojciec by nie chciał ich wędrówki, nie gdy tyle im może grozić po drodze podczas tych poszukiwań ale nieważne. Nie potrafią siedzieć, czekać, już nie. Słyszą o klęsce Wozaków i grasujących a'keerach, kto by nie słyszał, pakują to co im zostało na konie i wyruszają w długą drogę w nieznane. Oczywiście nie są same, widzą po drodze innych uciekinierów znad wschodniej granicy, bo Błyskawice, bo rozbójnicy, bo strach i idą dalej. Lea ćwiczy strzelanie do celu na owocach i boi się tego co może nadejść. Śpią w namiotach w szczerym polu, otoczone kilkoma końmi, tym co pozostało im z domu a za nimi, daleko, daleko w tyle zostają Małe Stepy. Północ ponoć ma przynieść im odpowiedzi. Góry Krzemienne majaczą na horyzoncie, niewyraźne wysokie zarysy. Ogromne i przytłaczające.

-Gdybym miała wybierać wolałabym spędzić życie na stepie wśród wysokich traw-mówi Lea a jej matka się uśmiecha.

Droga jest ciężka i długa, nie zawsze udaje się coś upolować albo złapać we wnyki, bywa, że głodne chodzą spać. Lea słucha ziemi gdy nikt nie patrzy i słucha czy nie ma stukotu kopyt, czy stóp, czy wokół cisza i nic im nie zagrozi, czy nie powinny uciekać. Nocują też w karczmach i zajazdach ale to rzadziej bo one kosztują a częściej zmrok zastaje je w szczerym polu. Idzie zima, liście opadają na ziemię, wschód się uspokaja, przynajmniej trochę, nie ma Błyskawic już nie, ale słyszy się o rozbójnikach na drogach a później w jednym z zajazdów nad miską ciepłej zupy słyszą o Loven, ponoć jej ojciec był tam widziany i to zmienia wszystko. Żegnają dwa konie, Ariane i Nitr bo potrzebują orgów by opłacić przewodnika, tłumacza. Lea obrzuca go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, bo uśmiecha się nieszczerze, szczerzy kły jak wilk, syty, zadowolony. Jej matka tego nie zauważa, przejęta, że może wkrótce zobaczy męża, że tak niewiele drogi już ją od niego dzieli. I wyjeżdżają. Wspólna droga nie trwa długo, przewodnik kradnie im wszystko co pozostało i porzuca. Zostają na progu zimy z resztką biżuterii na palcach i długiem u karczmarza. Nie mogą dalej iść. 

-Utknęłyśmy ale ruszymy w dalszą drogę-mówi jej matka gdy widzi pytający wzrok córki, niemy wyrzut, że nadal, nadal tu są a on tam pewnie czeka. 

Uczą się meekhańskiego i żyją tak jakby były tu od zawsze. Lea nie wyobraża sobie teraz poranków bez zapachu pieczonego chleba i cichego szmeru rozmów. Czas mija i słowa stają się bardziej zrozumiałe ale mimo to pamięć o Małych Stepach nie gaśnie i może dlatego wyruszają znów w drogę gdy tylko znów stać je na konie, ich droga prowadzi daleko aż do miasta Andelen, gdzie cisza jest odległym pojęciem, kamienice są wysokie i brukowane uliczki i nie trzeba nasłuchiwać odgłosu kopyt. Odpoczywają, trop się urywa a one zapuszczają korzenie. Lea najchętniej wróciłaby na Małe Stepy ale nie może, droga zbyt daleka ale poza tym nadal szukają. I gdy już myślą, że zbudowały nowy dom i nic tego nie zniszczy słyszą o kurhanie dla poległych i Długim Pościgu. Spotykają weterana tej bitwy i on kojarzy jej ojca i już wiedzą i ta wiedza jest cięższa niż porzucenie domu i sprzedaż koni ale nie jest zaskoczeniem bo tak właśnie myślały mimo tej całej przebytej drogi. Nadzieja już dawno zgasła. Podróż wcale nie została zakończona i znów trzeba osiodłać konie i jechać ale tym razem znają jej cel. Lea kładzie drobną dłoń na ramieniu matki gdy spoglądają na kurhan porośnięty drobnymi białymi kwiatkami. Długo, długo później Lea wraca na stepy tak jak zawsze chciała będąc częścią czaardanu. 

  
  
  



End file.
